Bittersweet
by Dr. Ro
Summary: If you asked me what I was doing in my kitchen, with Chad Dylan Cooper. I wouldn't know how to explain. Cute one-shot.


**this is just a cute bittersweet Channy one-shot. Review please but I won't make you.**

* * *

Sonny's POV

If you asked me what I was doing here, in my kitchen with Chad Dylan Cooper. Making a

strawberry blitz smoothie. I wouldn't know how to explain. Okay, okay, okay let me start from the beginning.

**Earlier that day**

I was carrying the fruit for the smoothies, when I bumped into someone. It was weird, what was anyone doing here

at 8 o'clock in the evening. Falling over, and onto my bottom, I dropped all the fruit. Rolling to the wall. Looking,

up I saw a pair a baby blue's peircing my browns. Mixing together in synchronization. Chad held out

a hand gestering me to take it. So I did, I couldn't help it okay. Chad was-he was imperfect, but

that's what attrached me to him. It was his imperfections not the charms.

"So what's with the fruit?" He asked, breaking the silence, and going to pick-up the strawberries that fell all over.

Putting them back into their boxes. It looked like a tornado of strawberries went through the hallway.

"Well my Mom's working late, so I'm making myself some." I stated, looking away to break the gaze.

"Ooh Chad Dylan Cooper likes smoothies, can I join you?" He asked, this time I looked him dead in the eye.

Making sure it wasn't some prank on me or something. I saw no hint what-so ever. But I didn't speak, I

just picked up the coconut milk, strawberries, and bananas.

"Awh come on Sonny, Please." He whined, coming to my side, and taking some of the fruit into his arms.

My eyes found there way to his. Dangit! I did it again. Dang, Chad Dylan Cooper with his eyes.

"Okay, just follow me." I mumbled, still argueing with myself.

"Yes!" He said in victory. Leaving the Condor studios, Chad helped me to my car. Putting all

my crap into it. Then he walked off to his car, turning our cars at the same time. He followed me out

of the parking lot to my apartment.

**Present time in Sonny's aparment.**

Yeah so that was pretty much how it went. Now me, and Chad were having a left-over

altimate smoothie fight. There was strawberrie debry everywhere and I ment _everywhere_.

It looked like a smoothie cave. Yikes! My mom is going to k i l l me. Chad circled me around the

table, with a hand full of it in his hand. He flew it at me, landing right in the middle of my face.

"Chad!" I screamed in fury. This boy drives me insane. Licking some off my mouth, I grabbed

the scrapes on the table and chucked them at Chad. Perfectly landing in his golden hair.

I saw his mouth pull down in the corners.

"My hair!" He shouted, shaking it out like a dog.

"Suck it." I replied, and made a break for it, but slipped on a banana. Not the peel like

in the cartoons but actually on the banana. **(happened to my friend, it was hilarious)**

Falling backwards on my back with an oof!. The tile was not the most comfortable place to land

on. Chad chuckled at first, then took the whip cream off the counter. Shaking it then spraying

it in his mouth, then my face while I was still on my back. I opened my mouth wide, catching the

yummyness. Helping me get up chad started to tickle me. I started to laugh, clutching my sides.

"Chad s-s-stop tick-kling m-me." I stuttered from laughing. Then he tackled me onto the ground, but

making him land first with me ontop. It was in a blurr so I didn't know how he did it. He's Chad

Dylan Cooper he can do anything. For a moment we looked at eachother, not moving an inch. Niether

of us wanting me to get off of him. Blue into browns, and browns into blues. We started to lean in,

our breathing becoming one. He crushed his lips ontop of mine. Feeling the electricity run through

our blood. It seem like forever, like time had stopped itself. Hearing the door unlock we pulled back,

looking at my mother. Her face contort from shock to anger in a rapidly fast amount of seconds.

"Allison Rose Monroe!" She screamed, her head about to explode. Chad, and I started to

giggle. In our immaturity, and her face. Sure I got in trouble, but it was worth it. Tonight

was the night I saw a Chad I never knew excited.

* * *

**Awh wasn't that sweet! Haha anyways review, it's make this couregous teenager happy!**

** Happy holidays! :) Ho Ho Ho! haha**


End file.
